Fluid handling devices such as pipes, pipe fittings, valves and the like formed from plastic materials are attached together by weld process. The fluid handling devices can be attached together in a variety of combinations to meet the particular needs of a fluid handling system. In each such system the fluid handling devices are each attached together in the same manner, at stub ends extending from each respective fluid handling device. However, the process of building the fluid handling system involves not only attaching the fluid handling devices together but orienting each fluid handling device in a desired position relative to the other fluid handling devices making up the system.
When building a fluid handling system from conventional plastic fluid handling devices a large amount of time is spent aligning and axially orienting, i.e., orienting the rotational placement of the device relative to an axis of the stub, each fluid handling device before its attachment by weld method. Depending on the number and types of fluid handling devices used to form a particular system, the time that is spent ensuring the desired axial orientation can represent the majority of time spent assembling the system.
Additionally, when fluid handling systems are formed using conventional plastic fluid handling devices a large amount of time is spent during assembly preparing the stub ends of each respective fluid handling device for welding. To ensure that a proper weld is formed between the stub ends of it is necessary that the stub ends be trimmed, squared and faced prior to welding. A stub end that is not prepared will produce a weld that does not have a uniform crush, i.e., the amount of the weld stub that is deformed to provide the desired weld. For example, a stub end that is not squared off will produce a weld having a weld crush that is greater that required to form a secure attachment in some areas, and that is less than required to form a secure bond at other areas. The pre-assembly step of trimming ensures that a uniform weld crush results and a secure weld is formed.
Accordingly, it is desired that a plastic fluid handling device be constructed in a manner that facilitates the assembly process by reducing the amount of time spent to ensure a desired device attachment orientation. It is also desired that a plastic fluid handling device be constructed in a manner that facilitates and speeds up the assembly process by eliminating the need to prepare the stub ends by trimming before welding.